memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Judgment Rites
| date = | publisher = Interplay | developer = | platform = PC | published = 1993 }} Judgment Rites is a video game published by Interplay as a sequel to 25th Anniversary. Set during 's first five-year mission of the under James T. Kirk, Judgment Rites places the player in control of Kirk and the Enterprise as they play out eight episodic missions. While all missions save the two-part finale have resolvable plot lines based on stand-alone objectives, a common thread tying the game together is the search for the mysterious Brassica, a civilization whose tests confront Kirk throughout the game. The entire TOS cast reprise their roles in the CD-ROM Collector's Edition, which includes the enhanced CD-ROM version of the game, another CD-ROM featuring a behind-the-scenes documentary on the game's creation as well as interviews with Gene Roddenberry and Leonard Nimoy, one of eight collectible pins based on the one of the game's eight missions (the Apple release instead featured a collectible badge), and a video cassette containing the . This marked the last appearance of DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy. Summary Gameplay The eight missions in Judgment Rites are based around a combination of decision-making, problem-solving, and space combat. The player is initially presented at the start of each episode with a location to travel to and an objective to complete. In the course of the episode, the player leaves the bridge as part of landing party where the majority of the gameplay takes place. At the conclusion of each mission, the player is evaluated by Starfleet in the form of Admiral Melanie Cain, who awards Kirk with points corresponding to his performance. Bridge While on board ship, the player, while nominally acting as Captain Kirk, controls the movement, weapons, and energy allocation of the Enterprise. Though space combat is an optional feature that can be deactivated by altering the difficultly level, the player is still required to navigate the Enterprise to its next mission objective by consulting a star chart provided with the game and selecting the correct star on Pavel Chekov's star charts. Selecting the wrong star leads to a space combat encounter with Romulans, Klingons, or Elasi pirates. Landing party In each mission, the player leaves the bridge either to transport off the ship or to move about the Enterprise in control of Captain Kirk at the head of a landing party. Kirk's companions vary depending upon the mission, and include both regular characters and redshirts; causing or allowing the death of redshirt characters drastically reduces the points awarded at the mission's conclusions. While in control of Kirk, the player utilizes an interface allowing Kirk to walk around, look and interact with scenery and items, and talk to other characters. Standard landing party tools include phasers, medical and scientific tricorders, communicators, and mission-specific items acquired during the course of the episode. Episodes Federation The crew's mission to the Glorious Pebbles Scientific Academy is interrupted when a heavily-damaged appears through a rift in space. It's captain, Lucas Rayner, explains that his ship has traveled back in time to warn that the Federation will be destroyed in eight days; his transmission is cut off, however, when the Alexander explodes. Spock tracks the Alexander's origin to Espoir Station, a scientific research facility studying the proto-universe phenomenon Gravity's End. En route, the Enterprise is ambushed by Elasi pirates under Bivander Zane. After fighting them off and arriving at Espoir, Kirk is induced to beam aboard and subsequently captured station administrator James Munroe, who is in league with Ies Bredell and Zane in their plans to destroy the Federation with a new superweapon. Sentinel The Enterprise is contacted by the , a science ship studying the Balkosi, a primitive race developing on Balkos III. Commander John Gellman, captain of the Demeter, reports that his ship has been scanned by a facility on the planet. While investigating, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy discover an advanced alien complex on the surface--a facility regulating the Balkosi's development and holding out untold technological wonders for the Federation. Kirk is called upon to unravel this mystery and to make an important choice that will decide the fate of the Balkosi. No Man's Land The Enterprise is assigned the unenviable task of investigating radiation clouds at Omega Corvus, but before they can begin, a priority message from Starfleet arrives. Admiral Cain assigns the Enterprise to investigate the disappearance of several Federation vessels in the nearby Delphi system. There, they discover the childish but powerful Trelane, who engages the Enterprise in a 'dogfight' in what appears to be a biplane. Subsequently, they learn he has captured the crews of the missing ships and altered their minds to join in his twisted recreation of Earth's military history, now advanced to the 19th century. Trelane then captures the Enterprise in a bottle, as he has with the other ships. The away team must outwit Trelane once again, but more than that, they need a permanent solution to his meddling with mortals and obsession with human warfare... Light and Darkness The Enterprise receives a distress beacon from the planet Onyius II while exploring an uncharted star system in the Deneb sector. However, upon arrival, Spock notes that the planet appears to be almost devoid of life: only two faint lifeform readings come from the surface, even accounting for the interference caused by the unusual composition of the planet's upper atmosphere. Captain Kirk requests a geneticist to join the away team, as they may be encountering life in its very earliest stages. Things are clearly not as they seem, however, when they beam down next to an ancient stone building full of advanced scientific equipment... Voids Museum Piece The Enterprise finally arrives at Nova Atar III for some long-postponed shore leave, but Admiral Chris Richards prevails upon Kirk to attend the opening of a new exhibit at the Smithsonian Annex that has significant political implications for the warring families of a neighboring world. Accompanied by Scotty and Chekov, Kirk's party is greeted by Curator Boris Breznia when a terrorist attack throws the proceedings into chaos. Cut off from the ship, Kirk and his party are forced to make use of the museum's antiquities to confront the crisis. Through This Be Madness... ...Yet There Is Method In It References Characters :Atrioli • Azrah • Ies Bredell • Boris Breznia • Melanie Cain • Pavel Chekov • Cissaca • Eckhart • Walter Ellis • Fase • John Gellman • Grinagog • Hauptmann • Eadric Kamend • James Kirk • • Leonard McCoy • James Whittaker Munroe • Nielson • Rackaback • Lucas Rayner • Chris Richards • Savant • Montgomery Scott • Menao Sheme • Vakada Sheme • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Trelane • Tuskin • Uhland • Nyota Uhura • Vizznr • Bivander Zane On-dy-Ango • Ivan Petrovski • T'Mau Starships and vehicles Starfleet : • • • • • • • • • • • • Others : • Compassion (colony ship) • • Infinitus • Klingon Warbird • • • • Locations :Smithsonian Annex Outposts and stations :Espoir Station • M'dai sensor dish Planets and planetoids :Alpha Nexus I • Balkos III • Borea IV • Mars • Nova Atar III • Onyius II • Tuner IX Stars and star systems :Atabis • Beta Chimera • Delphi • Diogenes • Epsilon Sierra • Klahmac • Lachian • Nova Atar • Omega Corvus • Praetus • Saracles • Stonrak • Symphony Alpha • Zhraad Stellar regions :Antares Rift Races and cultures : • Balkosi • Brassica • Elasi • Gamman • Human • Lantoid • • Vulcan • Vurian States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Princeton University • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :B17 phaser cannon • computer • Model 331-9A probe • Mulligan Certainty Field • Murane VIII • NIVEN • sensor probe • spacesuit • Tellarite 8000 DNA Sequencer Other references :Antarian mankiller • Automated worker • Commonwealth Mission • jupiterium • Sacred Scriptures Appendices Quotes * Pavel Chekov: Why do aliens always seem to invade ? * Hikaru Sulu: Actually, Pavel, last year five different alien species tried to take over the . The Enterprise has had it relatively easy compared to them. * Pavel Chekov: But why do all the competent aliens always seem to invade the Enterprise? * Hikaru Sulu: Is it my imagination, or is Dr. McCoy getting a little power crazed lately? * Pavel Chekov: I'd say a lot power crazed, Hikaru. * Pavel Chekov: Hello, Doctor. Nice weather, isn't it? * Leonard McCoy: You're a Navigator, not a conversationalist, Ensign. * Pavel Chekov: Yes I am. And an unappreciated navigator at that. * Leonard McCoy: I thought you were a Helmsman, not the bearer of bad tidings. * Hikaru Sulu: I do many things well, Doctor. * James T. Kirk: Let's see how our alien friend likes Dr. McCoy's medicine. * Pavel Chekov: Probably as much as we do, Hikaru. ("Voids") Related stories * Images file:judgment Rites.jpg|Cover image. file:sS-Shinobi.jpg|SS Shinobi. file:uSS Alexander.jpg|USS Alexander. file:bivanderZane.jpg|Bivander Zane. file:espoirStation.jpg|Espoir Station. file:drMunroe.jpg|Munroe. External links * * [http://gaming.trekcore.com/judgmentrites/ Star Trek: Judgment Rites] at Trekcore.com * category:computer games